Cupid
What is Cupid? With Cupid you can get the boyfriends' card. Cupid is your link to getting as many cards as possible. There are several ways to get more cards, but Cupid has the most ways to help you meet your fated boyfriends. There are different types of Cupid. 'Normal Cupid　（ノーマルキューピット）' You can use friend points（ともだちポイント） to summon the cards. You can get them from Events, Doki Doki Map Cupid or saying "Cool!" (かっこいい！)　to other players. *Usually getting N or HN *Slight chance of getting R or HR 'Doki Doki Map Cupid　（ドキドキマップキューピット）' It includes a single normal Cupid, and you will be one step forward on the map maze. You can use 3 times a day to get SR cards, Step Up Keys, Gummies, Genkirikos, Date Tickets, Cupid tickets, friend points and other stuffs! *1 time：0:00～11:59 *2 time：12:00～17:59 *3 time：18:00～23:59 If you do not summon within 24 hours after your last movement on the map, it will be reset, and you will be at the starting point of the map again! The SR got from the Doki Doki Map is always weaker and low-cost compare to any other SR cards. There are 10 maps to be cleared for Masaomi, Aoi, Ren and Hiromu, 15 maps for Rinto and Motoi. You will get the SR cards from map 1, 3, 6 and 10 for a 10-page map, and 1, 5, 10, 15 for a 15-page map. After getting all 4 SR Motoi, you will get SR confirmed tickets (gold in colour) instead of SR cards from the final step of map 1, 5, 10 and 15. 'Available Boyfriends' 'Premium Cupid　（プレミアムキューピット）' You can also use coins to get the cards, which can let you encounter more boyfriends in higher rarity than the normal Cupid does. It costs 300 coins for each single typical premium Cupid. There are also different types of coin-requried time-limited Cupids, having different rules and flows. Apart from consuming coins, you can also use Cupid Tickets to summon without using coins. There are different types of Cupid tickets, with different probabilities of getting different rarities of cards: *Normal tickets (Pink) (SR 1%, HR 14%, R 85% or SSR 0.06%, SR 1.12%, HR 9%, R 89.82% whenever SSR is available) *R confirmed (Pink) (R 100%) *R confirmed HR x% tickets (Gold) (Note: "x" can be any value from 10 to 60) *HR confirmed tickets (Pink) (HR 100%) *HR or above confirmed tickets (Pink) (HR 99%, SR 1%) *SR 10% tickets (Gold) (SR 10%, HR 14%, R 74%) *SR x% tickets (Gold) (Note: "x" can be any value) *HR confirmed SR x% tickets (Gold) (Note: "x" can be any value from 3 to 60) *HR confirmed SR x% tickets specified character SR x% (Gold) (Note: "x" can be any value from 3 to 60) *HR confirmed cost 14&15 SR 10% tickets (Gold) (SR 10%, HR 90%) *SR confirmed tickets (Gold) (SR 100%) *Fukubiki （福引き）SR confirmed (Gold) (SR excluding limited cards 100%) *Prince-type SR confirmed tickets (Green) (SR 100%) *King-type SR confirmed tickets (Red) (SR 100%) *Knight-type SR confirmed tickets (Blue) (SR 100%) *SSR 10% tickets (Gold) (SSR 10%, unknown for other rarities) *"Z" x% tickets (Pink) (Note: "Z" means the categories, "x" can be 10, 20, 30 or 50) *"Z" confirmed tickets (Pink) (Note: "Z" means the categories) (SR 1%, HR 14%, R 85%) etc. Sometimes Cupid tickets are character-specified. You can get them from Events, coin-consuming Cupids etc. When you click to summon, 10 guys will appear in grey, gold or even multi-colour. You'll get R or HR if the arrow shot a grey guy's heart. If the arrow shot the gold guy's heart you'll get SR, and even SSR for the multi-coloured guy! *At least R is comfirmed *Can collect 10 cards at once *Slight chance of getting SR and SSR *Sometimes pink hearts will suddenly turn to gold after they have been shot Cupid Tickets Examples Basic Cupid Ticket. With this you can get R or higher, but slight chance of SR and SSR. SR, HR or R with this word (以上確定) means that you will definitely confirm to get the rarity written or higher. In this case, HR 以上確定 means you will definitely get HR or higher. There is another ticket with this word(確定). This means that "confirm", note that there might a chance you will not get although it's confirmed. 以上確定 is better in a way. The words on top of the ticket means that you will get the cards from that category. In this case (ふれあい動物園確定) means you are "confirm" to get SR from "Petting Zoo". Sometimes the cupid comes with percentage. Although you will definitely get HR or higher, and there is 20% chance that you might get SR card. There is a chance that you'll get the boyfriend that you want. The words (限定若桜確定) means "Confirm Limited Wakasa" which also means that you'll get from the featured Wakasa. If you have completed a winning-streak in "Protect me! My Prince" events, you will get type-specified SR confirmed tickets. You can also exchange them by Happiness Charm too. There are 3 types: King-specified, Prince-specified and Knight-specified. You can get normal SR or even some Cupid-limited SR from the tickets List of Cupid Gacha Cupid 2015